


Jungle Drums

by SapphicAngst



Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: Bernie Wolfe - Freeform, F/F, berena - Freeform, holby city - Freeform, serena campbell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicAngst/pseuds/SapphicAngst
Summary: A short one, set at the beginning of "Parasite"





	Jungle Drums

Bernie was glad she drove an automatic. This meant she could drive to work holding Serena’s hand, which was resting in her lap. They did not speak but as they got closer to work, she could feel Serena becoming tense and start fidgeting. Today was the first time they would arrive at work together. It was a big step, particularly for Serena, whose reputation in the hospital meant a lot to her. The fact that she felt ready to make their relationship public made Bernie feel more love for this woman than she ever thought possible.  
   
Bernie parked in her regular space and climbed out of the car, butterflies driving in circles around her stomach. She gingerly reached for Serena’s hand, which was pulled away quickly. Bernie understood her reaction - she was not ready to show that much public affection, but she was still hurt.  
   
Serena regretted her reaction as soon as she tugged her hand out of Bernie’s grasp. She desperately wanted to declare their love to the world. Most of the hospital knew by now anyway, but she was still nervous. Once the secret was out, so to speak, there was no going back.  
   
“Are you in a hurry?” Bernie asked, trying to hide her disappointment as she followed Serena across the car park.  
“You know me, I like to lead by example” Serena blurted, trying to avoid Bernie’s eye.  
“But we’re half an hour early!” Their morning had been flustered and when they had stopped at Serena’s for a change of clothes and a strong, black coffee, all Bernie wanted to do was hold her and tell her everything would be ok, but she didn’t want to push.  
“Well, as my mother used to say, 'punctuality is the art of waiting for the careless'". Right, Serena had made it clear there would be no public affection today, so Bernie strode on ahead.

"Bernie," Serena stopped. "it only takes one monkey for the jungle drums to start around here."

Bernie remembered the beat of the jungle drums. That incident with Alex had forever left its mark on her reputation. She conceded - she didn't want to put Serena through that. They stood for a moment, staring into each other's eyes.

Serena was aware of staff and visitors milling around the entrance, but she made a decision. Slowly, she reached out and intertwined their fingers, giving Bernie quick, but tender kiss on the lips. "Sod the drums" she whispered with a smile, leading Bernie past the onlookers, into the hospital. No going back now.


End file.
